Learning to Love: Fighting Demons
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A couple of weeks has passed since we last saw our favourite couple, but when the past comes back to haunt them will they be able to help each other through it? Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome back to our Learning to Love series. I hope you enjoy where I am going with this story. If I am being honest this series was actually meant to be one long story; but I decided to make it a series as there is so many parts to it. Let's jump into the next part of our journey together, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I was currently on my way to see Ben; I hadn't seen him all week due to his ever-growing work commitments recently. It had been a couple of weeks since the kingdom had found out about me and Ben and there had been a mixed feelings about it; most people were glad that we had got back together but there was still a small amount of people that still believed that Ben should be with a Princess. However Ben had dismissed this; he told everyone very happily that he had his purple haired Princess back and I couldn't wait to see where life was going to take us both. I was just about to walk into his office but I stopped myself from walking into the doorway when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Ben come on really; you need to think about this" the voice said.

"I don't need to Audrey" Ben dismissed which made me freeze in shock. Why on Auradon was Audrey in Ben's office right now? I know that I should move but I was frozen in shock; and something was telling me that I wasn't about to like overhearing this particular conversation.

"I love Mal" I heard Ben urge.

"You thought that before and look what happened; she broke your heart" Audrey snapped and my heart sank. Now it was obvious why Audrey was now talking to Ben - she was here to try and get Ben to break up with me.

"Yes" Ben confirmed and I had to suppress a sob as my throat started to constrict.

"Then why give her another chance?" Audrey snapped.

"Because I love her Audrey" Ben said and I let a weak smile spread across my face. I didn't doubt Ben fighting for me; but what scared me is the comments that Audrey was about to say to get Ben to see her point of view.

"I don't even know why you are here" Ben sighed.

"Because me and you were together before you dropped me again for her!" she snapped and my face dropped in shock. Ben was dating Audrey again before he started dating me again? I didn't know what I really thought about this; I could now see why Audrey was annoyed with Ben. But now this started another train of thought in my mind - why hadn't Ben told me about this?

"Audrey-" Ben started.

"No Ben" she stated cutting him off.

"If you really want to continue with the facade that you have with Mal then you are more than welcome to her; but you will not get a third chance with me" she warned him and I could tell by the tone of her voice she was hoping that Ben would start to beg and plead with her. But I knew Ben wouldn't go back to her - I didn't even know why Ben had started dating her again if I was being honest. The first time they were together at Auradon Prep all she did was boss him around.

"Let me make this very clear to you Audrey; I don't need a third chance. I love Mal" Ben stated and a grin spread across my face.

"We only had a couple of dates; that is nothing compared to what I have with Mal" he pressed.

"Ben she is street trash!" Audrey spat and I felt my stomach start to burn as I pushed the lump down in my throat that was trying to become a permanent fixture.

"Don't you dare call her that; Mal is not street trash!" Ben shouted and I jumped in shock. I sighed; I knew that people were still going to think little of me. And given my history with Audrey's family I should have known that she thought that I wasn't even good enough for her to stand in never mind be with our King.

"Ben she can't give you what I can" Audrey urged which made me sigh again.

"Which is what Audrey?" Ben asked darkly.

"Because all I get from you is a lot of earache!" he snapped.

"I don't know why I even started this with you again" he sighed.

"Because you know you need me!" Audrey pressed.

"Ha!" Ben laughed sarcastically and I couldn't believe how harsh Ben was being with Audrey which told me that this wasn't the first conversation they had had about this.

"I don't know what is so funny about that; you need a Princess by your side" she stressed.

"I need Mal by my side; I love her Audrey" Ben stated bluntly.

"But does she love you?" she asked harshly and I gasped as the room fell into silence.

"Yes" Ben finally answered.

"How can you know that?" she stressed.

"Because my heart tells me so" Ben fired back. Part of me wanted to jump into the room and stop this conversation but I was currently crippled in panic by the comments that was being said.

"You really think you are Prince Charming?" Audrey scoffed.

"No; I think I am the King of Auradon and you need to address me as such" Ben warned her which made me fill with pride due to my perfect Beast.

"Ben you can't string me along like this!" Audrey stated.

"Yes; and I am very sorry for that" Ben sighed.

"But you need to move on; we haven't dated for three, nearly four months" he reminded her.

"Yes and that was plenty of time for her to get her claws back into you!" she snapped.

"You always see Mal as a monster-" Ben started.

"Yes!" she shouted cutting him off.

"Because of where she comes from! Who she is!" Audrey stated which made me groan.

"Watch your words Audrey" Ben growled.

"She is my girlfriend" he reminded her.

"Ha!" she laughed back sarcastically.

"It won't last; the council won't allow it" she sang.

"Won't allow what?" Ben asked in confusion.

"You and her!" Audrey snapped once more.

"You need to marry a Princess; someone who has been brought up for such a life" she tried to remind him. Yes I didn't have the upbringing she had; but I had everything that Ben wanted and needed. He needed someone strong who could be by his side and help him through the stress and strains of his job. I wanted to be the person that he would come to when he had a problem; and I didn't really see Audrey or any girl in this kingdom doing what I could do for him.

"That doesn't mean that it needs to be you" Ben answered back and I could tell by the bored tone of his voice that he was getting very bored of this conversation.

"Yes it does!" she pressed.

"Audrey this is getting us nowhere" Ben dismissed.

"I think you should go" he advised.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"We need to talk about this" she quickly added.

"Why?" Ben sighed.

"It isn't going to change anything; Mal is my girlfriend. And this is how it is going to stay!" he snapped and I felt my stomach flutter. I made a mental note to make it up to Ben when we were on our own; he deserved to be held and supported through this as it sounded like he was having a hard time keeping Audrey at bay.

"Until she decides that she doesn't love you" she said darkly.

"But you can't really blame her, can you?" she sighed.

"And what is that supposed mean?" Ben snapped.

"Well I have heard things" she advised and I knew exactly who had been telling her things - Queen Leah!

"Like what?" Ben questioned and I knew that he probably would be pursing his lips together.

"Well you know about her and her mother" she answered back dismissively.

"That is it!" Ben snapped.

"You need to go! Now!" Ben shouted.

"No Ben; she is just like her mother" she argued back and I could tell that she was also getting sick of this conversation as Ben wasn't listening to her.

"No she isn't; you don't know her" Ben answered.

"And you think you do?" she laughed.

"That is actually laughable" she added sweetly.

"Audrey go!" Ben shouted.

"Please; this is really crossing a line!" he advised and I felt like I had heard enough and I wanted to get out of this situation and quick. Everything that she had said had really hurt me. And if you combined that with the fact that Ben had hid the fact that he and Audrey were dating before we started dating again was also knocking me off guard. Yes it probably really wasn't any of my business but if it didn't mean anything to Ben like he was making it sound like then why did he not tell me?

"Yes it Ben" I advised meekly and I stepped into the doorway and I watched as both of their faces dropped in panic and shock.

"Mal!" Ben exclaimed.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked.

"Enough" I shrugged and I quickly turned and ran down the corridor. I heard Ben call down the corridor after me but I ignored him and continued to run out of Auradon Castle quickly before Ben could stop me. Yes I knew that I needed to speak to Ben; but right now I just needed to be on my own to digest everything that I had just heard. Yes I knew that me and Audrey were never going to be on good terms - but this didn't mean that what she said didn't hurt. Because it did - very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. But as you can see by my page I have been working on getting stories finished so I have more time to work on my three main series. I am over the moon that I have been able to do this. As I currently write this I nearly have 3/4 of this series completed; which I can't wait to share with you. However this doesn't mean how and when I am going to post them; anyway enough of the waffle!**

 **Just like my recent posted chapters and stories I am only going to post introductions on the chapters if I feel they need them. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

This was bad! This was very bad! After leaving a very shocked Audrey in my office I ran after Mal however she was able to quickly disappear. As I looked through the iron gates of my castle I sighed angrily to myself. I don't know how much Mal had just heard of my conversation with Audrey but I knew that I was probably going to need to be honest about something that I had been keeping from her.

* * *

As I walked up to Mal and Evie's house I continued to fill with panic, dread and guilt; Mal wasn't answering her phone. And I only hoped that this is where she had come; otherwise I was about to worry Evie.

When I heard someone unlocked the door I smiled and I started to hope that it was Mal; however my face dropped when I watched Evie appear with a stern look on her face.

"Evie" I nodded at her. "Is Mal here?" I asked hoping that she got home safely.

"I think you should go Ben" she advised as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No Evie I need to talk to her" I urged.

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now" she advised which made my stomach start to bubble in panic. "Maybe if you gave her some space" she offered.

"No" I quickly answered as I shook my head. "I can't" I pressed. "I need to fix this" I stated. "Please Evie" I begged.

"Ben she doesn't want to speak to you" she urged and I could tell by the look in her eye that she wasn't very happy with me. I don't know what Mal had told her and this thought was scaring me.

"Please Evie I can't lose her" I begged and I watched as she quickly looked me up and down before she turned and looked up the stairs.

"Come in" she advised as she looked back at me. "I think me and you need to talk" she advised as she stepped to the side. "I don't think we want people overhearing our conversation* she finished as I stepped in and stepped toward the stairs however Evie quickly stepped in front of me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "But you let me in" I accused.

"To speak to me!" she snapped. "Not Mal" she added with a dark look in her eye.

"Evie" I whined.

"Ben you need to let Mal calm down" she advised sternly. "Believe me" she added and I pursed my lips together before I nodded at her.

"Come and talk in the kitchen" she advised. I didn't know whether this was the right thing to do; Mal was annoyed and upset with me enough as it is - would this make it any worse.

"Ok" I sighed in defeat as I followed her into the kitchen but not before throwing Mal's room at the top of the stairs and defeated glance.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did Mal tell you?" I asked solemnly.

"That she overheard a conversation between you and Audrey" she explained as she leant against their black marble kitchen bench.

"I see" I noted.

"You can tell me to mind my own business-" she started.

"Right?" I prompted.

"But what did Mal overhear?" she questioned. "It looked really bad when she stormed in here" she advised which made me sigh. "She flew up the stairs like a dragon out of hell" she explained sadly.

"I see" I repeated as I looked down. It broke my heart to hear Mal like this it really did; I just hoped that she would give me the opportunity to explain. "Well-" I started. "Audrey was slandering Mal" I stated and when I looked up I was met with Evie throwing me a very dark look. "I was defending her!" I exclaimed. "I would never allow her to speak about Mal like that" I stated.

"What did she say?" Evie asked ignoring what I had just said.

"The usual; that she's like her mother, she street trash, she doesn't really love me" I repeated as I was fighting the urge to turn around and make a break for the stairs.

"Right" Evie nodded. "Well now I can see why Mal is upset" she noted as she pursed her lips together.

"Yeah" I agreed. "I just hope she isn't mad for me telling you" I wondered out loud.

"Well to be honest I don't think it will hurt either way" she said and I sighed.

"Probably" I agreed. "However-" I started. "I think there is something else that might have made it worse" I whined as I made a decision to talk to Evie about it.

"Right" she repeated. "What?" she asked.

"There was something that I hadn't told Mal-" I started hoping that I wasn't just pushing myself further into a hole. "And I don't know if she heard it" I added. "But she will now" I gulped. "Because-" I started again.

"Of her hearing" Evie finished for me. "Go on" she prompted.

"Me and Audrey were dating just before I bumped into Mal on that night out" I admitted.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Yes" I nodded as I looked down in shame.

"It wasn't in the papers" she said.

"It was only a hand full of dates so we were keeping it quiet" I explained as I looked back up at her. "But as soon as I started anything with Mal I lightly let Audrey down" I promised.

"I see" she noted.

"Yeah" I repeated. "And ever since then she won't leave me alone" I advised. "This wasn't the first time she spoke to you about this" I added sadly.

"No?" she exclaimed again.

"It has to be the fifth time" I sighed again.

"Wow!" she stated. "She's persistent" she noted.

"Yes" I agreed. "But she won't change my mind on Mal, I love her" I pressed. "And I know she loves me" I advised as my mind went onto Mal. I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach as my mind started to show me that she was probably crying in her room right now.

"Yes she does" she smiled meekly. "Just give her time to calm down" she advised.

"Is it ok if I stay here?" I asked.

"Erm" she muttered.

"Yeah" she nodded. "You can stay in the guest room" she offered.

"Thanks" I grinned. I don't know if Mal wanted me to stay; but I had to try and make it up to her - I didn't want to lose her over such a stupid situation. "I just want to be close" I smiled meekly. "So when she is ready to talk I'm here; I just hope she isn't too mad at me" I finished.

"Ben you and Mal can get through anything" Evie smiled.

"Yes" I said as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes we can" I repeated as I started to hope that I would get to speak to Mal soon so we could get through this whole sorry mess together.


	4. Chapter 4

As it was getting on Evie showed me to their spare room, which thankfully was just across the hall from Mal's. I hated the fact that we were in this situation; however it was partly my fault. I didn't want to hurt Mal's feelings by telling her what Audrey had been saying about her; but I knew that I probably should have told her about me and Audrey dating. I just hoped that she would give me the chance to explain; as I sat down on their spare bed I sighed as I looked at Mal's bedroom door. I wanted to go to her door and keep knocking until she answered but I knew deep down that Evie was right - Mal needed space to calm down.

Evie asked me if I wanted the bedroom door closed but I declined I wanted to keep the door open; a silly thought I know but I wanted to be able to see when and if Mal left her room. I promised myself that I wasn't going to sleep until I spoke to Mal; but as my eyes rolled shut around two in the morning I hoped that Mal would forgive me for keeping this from her.

* * *

When I rolled over in bed I pulled my brows up in confusion as I felt that a blanket had been placed on top of me; that wasn't there when I fell asleep. I quickly opened my eyes and I noted that Mal's door was opened slightly; which made me take a deep breath in apprehension.

So with this in mind I quickly threw the covers back and picked my phone up; before getting out of bed and I walked out of the room. As I walked towards Mal's room my mouth went dry and when I looked through the crack in the door I could see that she was drawing with her earphones in. I smiled at the face she was drawing and I watched her for a few seconds before I decided that it was time to see if she would speak to me.

"Mal" I called and I watched as she continued to draw. As I started to hope that we could start to talk about this I stepped into the room; I watched as Mal quickly looked up at me and I could see concern in her eyes. I didn't know whether I liked the look in her eyes as I didn't know what was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Ben" I said as I pulled my right earphone out of my ear and I watched as he closed the door behind him. I don't know how I felt about this situation; I didn't like the fact that Ben had hidden his relationship with Audrey from me. I felt conflicted on this; technically it wasn't my business but I felt hurt that he didn't tell me. I was also currently fixating on everything that I heard her say about me - yes it was old news but it still hurt.

"Mal" he said as he stood next to my bed. "Mal please let me to explain?" he begged as he sat down on my left hand side.

"There's nothing to explain" I shrugged as I placed my phone, earphones, drawing pad and pencil on my bedside cabinet.

"Yes" I heard him say as I turned back to him. "Yes there is" he urged and I could tell that he was very worried about our current situation.

"Ben me and Audrey are never going to get on" I sighed as my mind started to spitefully remind me of the conversation that I overheard. "And-" I started as I looked away from him. "I don't really care what she thinks" I shrugged. "It just hurts to hear them" I finished as I looked back at him.

"I know baby" he said sadly. "I don't like her saying them things" he advised.

"I know" I answered. "You were trying to stop her" I smiled meekly. "Ben I don't want you thinking that I am mad at you; because I'm not" I advised. "I am a little bit confused but I don't know whether that is my place to be, but don't worry about it" I dismissed.

"What are you confused about?" he questioned.

"Ben why did you not tell me about you and Audrey?" I asked and I watched as his face dropped in shock.

"Erm" he muttered. "I don't know" he admitted. "I honestly don't know" he added.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I enquired.

"At some point yes" he advised. "I didn't want to ruin things I guess" he added meekly. "We are still in the early stages of our relationship and I am petrified of losing you again" he said sadly and I heard his voice broke.

"Hey!" I cooed as I slid closer to him, "You're not losing me" I promised. Yes I was hurt by this situation; but I didn't want to lose Ben either - no matter what Audrey thought. "Like Evie kept telling you I just need space" I reminded him.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I know I didn't really give you any" he sighed.

"I know" I agreed. "I knew you wouldn't, so please don't worry about it" I dismissed. "Can I have a cuddle?" I asked hoping that this would reassure him.

"Yes" he smiled eagerly and we both lay down and cuddled together. I heard Ben sigh and I smiled against his chest. He was obviously talking this as a good sign; which I hoped it was.

"Sorry for going off like that" I advised as I looked up at him.

"Hey!" he cooed as he reached forward and cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand. "You don't have to worry about that" he stated as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Don't I?" I questioned sadly. I felt guilty for running off like that; but there was no way I could talk to Ben when Audrey was there. She had hurt me enough as it is!

"No" he answered as he brushed his nose against mine. "You leaving the way you did is justified" he added. "I'm sorry for not telling you" he finished as he pursed his lips together.

"It's ok" I muttered. "I know now that's the main thing" I stated.

"Yeah" he said and we fell into silence for a few seconds. I watched as Ben looked at me nervously for a few seconds before he slowly pressed his lips against mine. I sighed against his lips and I adjusted myself in the bed slightly so I was cuddled closer into him; I swept my tongue along his lips and he opened his mouth and groaned as our lounges slid against each other's. We continued to kiss passionately liked this until the need to breath came and when it did we broke apart and smiled warmly at each other.

"Anything else I need to be aware of?" I breathed.

"Nope" he replied.

"No other hidden girls I need to be made aware of?" I teased.

"Behave" he laughed as he tightened his arms around me. "I only have eyes for you" he promised lovingly. "Only you have made me feel this way Mal" he smiled fondly.

"Ditto Benny" I said and we smiled at each other before we cuddled back together both very happy that we had been able to get through this together.


	6. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

"Ben?" I said into the silence after we had been lying in silence for a short while that felt like a perfect eternity.

"Yes my love" he answered and I looked up at him.

"I just want to ask you about something that Audrey said-" I started.

"Right" he prompted and I saw something change in his eyes which told me that he was concerned about where this conversation was about to go.

"She said the council won't allow us to be together" I muttered before I gulped.

"Just ignore Audrey" he dismissed. "She was using that to scare me" he added.

"So they can't stop us?" I questioned.

"No" he answered. "I choose who I am with, not the council" he stated. "Gone are the days where I am told who to marry" he finished as he started to run the fingers of his right hand up my spine.

"I see" I noted. "But don't you need a Princess?" I asked nervously. I started to feel all of my insecurities start to build up over whether I was ever going to be good enough for Ben. I didn't want to think like this; but I knew that losing Ben was going to really hurt and I didn't want this to happen.

"I have my Princess" he smiled.

"Ben you know what I mean" I said sternly and I watched him sigh.

"It is preferred" he advised which made my stomach start to burn in panic. "But not mandatory" he stated. "I can fall in love with anyone who manages to steal my heart" he continued. "And you have had mine since you stepped out of the limousine when you arrived at Auradon Prep" he urged.

"I've had it a while then" I muttered.

"Yes" he confirmed. "Yes you have" he added before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"And you have had mine Ben" I stated. "That's why I can't love anyone else" I smiled meekly at him.

"Oh Mally" he breathed as he pulled me closer towards him so my head rested in the crux of his neck.

"I promise to be more open with you Mal" he promised. "I don't want secrets between us" he stated.

"Me neither" I agreed. "I love you your Majesty" I smiled and I heard him chuckle.

"I love you too Mal Bertha" I heard him say.

"Urgh!" I groaned as I looked back up at him.

"Behave Florian" I teased and he chuckled again at me. Me and Ben then snuggled together once more and lay in silence until we fell asleep in each other's arms. The last thought that crossed my eyes as they rolled shut was that I didn't care what Audrey thought - Ben was mine and this is how it was going to stay.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I don't think there is anything else left to say apart from thank you for continuing on this journey with me. The next part of this series is getting posted with this story, and I hope you enjoy where I am taking Ben and Mal.**

 **Much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
